¿Palabras y sentimientos?
by AkemiTsukiyama
Summary: Nunca habia sido bueno con los sentimientos, menos aun con las palabras. Era primavera, era el dia en que ella se casaria, ¿seria capaz de dejar al amor de tu vida en brazos de otro hombre solo por no saber expresar sus sentimientos, por no querer reconocerlos? [One-Shot] [SasuSaku]


Un fuerte azote de la puerta de vidrio de su oficina espabilo a su secretaria y visitantes, que siguieron con vista atenta a un pelinegro que con la solo su camisa, corbata y con su saco en la mano salía disparado hacia el ascensor. Oprimió el botón, espero menos de medio segundo y maldijo por lo bajo, salió en busca de las escaleras, todos miraron sorprendidos al dueño de la corporación, ¿Qué le había pasado? En la entrada al verlo pasar literalmente corriendo se mostró una sonrisa dientuda y socarrona, por fin se había decidido ¿no?, hizo una llamada, pero sus palabras fueron pocas, solo decían "va en camino" volviendo a colgar sin esperar respuesta del otro lado.

En la acera se veía a Sasuke Uchiha esquivando personas y soltando maldiciones cada vez más fuerte, solo rememorar esa fecha y la última vez que la vio le parecía demasiado doloroso, como la última vez había visto directamente a sus ojos jades y ella con una cara imperturbable pero los ojos más expresivos y duros que nada le había contado lo que iba a suceder ese día. Se había cansado de caminar a paso pronto, que le importaba su imagen, había empezado a correr.

Flash Back

_-Lamento haberte llamado tan de improviso, sé que está ocupada este invierno con la pequeña peste- había comentado frio, calculador, agarrando su taza de café humeante y dándole el primer sorbo. Sin azúcar_

_-Está bien, estoy en el intervalo, agradezco que sea en la cafetería frente al hospital- había dicho ella, perdiéndose en el pequeño pero visible hilo de humo que soltaba su propio café, un capuchino con un poco de chocolate sobre la crema. El de ella era dulce, demasiado para el gusto de él._

_-Hmp- Fue su única respuesta_

_El tiempo se detuvo, primero silencio, después sus miradas se conectaron, tan similares pero a la vez tan distintas, pero esta vez no había amor o dulzura en la de ella, no había más sentimiento alguno que el de alejarse de él, no sabía cómo responder a esa sencilla frase de cuatro letras, sabia enfrentar muchas cosas, pero no esa. Solo despertó cuando la mano de Suigetsu le toco el hombro después de pasar horas en el café, solo con dos tazas vacías en la mesa._

_….. "Me caso en primavera"…._

Fin flash back

Se había detenido en un semáforo en verde, estaba apurado pero tampoco para morir antes de llegar, apretó sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, y sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas blancas por la presión de sus puños,_ "me caso"_ no sabía que esas dos palabras alguna vez le trajeran tanto dolor. El semáforo paso a amarillo, antes de que estuviera en rojo él ya había pasado la mitad de la calle, una suave llovizna había empezado a caer, típico en esa época, pero no había ido a buscar resguardo como los demás, él no tenía tiempo de aguardar bajo un techo seco.

Giro a la esquina, un fuerte brazo lo había detenido junto con el pecho de alguien muy conocido, la coleta, los ojos algo cansados y la sonrisa dulce pero no menos dura que la de él.

-Suéltame de una maldita vez Itachi- forcejeo con el

-Sube, te daré un aventón- Lo empujó hacia el auto dando la vuelta para subir del lado del piloto

-Hmp-

-Si dudas no llegaremos- Decía ya arrancando el auto

Subió al asiento de copiloto, tiro el abrigo a un lado y se aflojo la corbata, desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa negra. Las gotas caían por su rostro, y unos pequeños mechones se pegaban a su rostro mientras el rugido del motor cortaba el silencio de las calles, estaban saliendo de la ciudad. ¿Por qué maldita razón se casaba a las afueras de la ciudad? Hizo un chasquido de molestia y desvió su mirada a la ventana de la puerta, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, la llovizna quedaba atrás, pero el olor de los arboles entraba por sus fosas nasales, no le gustaba ese olor.

Flash back

_-Iré contigo, podemos estar juntos, te ayudare- Decía ella con voz a punto de quebrarse_

_-No puedo llevarte, Sakura- decía él frio_

_-Todos los días serán divertidos, no debes estar solo de nuevo, si no quieres verme allí buscare una nueva residencia, todo estará bien- agarro su chaqueta, era otoño. _

_-Debo ir solo- la aparto librándose de su agarre, no quería dejarla, pero tampoco quería llevarla consigo _

_-Sasuke! Espera! –Grito cuando él había empezado a caminar en dirección contraria dándole la espalda_

_-Eres una molestia- la miro de soslayo, con el ceño fruncido, pero no enojado con ella, si no consigo. Una lágrima estaba deslizándose por su mejilla luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras desgarrando el fondo de su garganta pero no por un grito, si no por el dolor. Las había susurrado._

_….. "No te molestare más"…._

Fin Flash Back

Apretó su puño, solo quería llegar a la maldita iglesia, no faltaba poco, Itachi no decía nada, ni que se atreviera a hacerlo, no quería escuchar a su hermano dándole más sermones, suficientes con los que le dio cuando se marcharon juntos al exterior después de esa vez. Sabía perfectamente que en cada uno de ellos había algo de razón, pero tenía que obligarse en esa época a negarlo, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque no quería sentirse como se había sentido en ese invierno, pero tarde o temprano, las cosas llegan, independientemente de si te gustan a o no.

Dio un portazo al auto, Itachi solo lo miro de soslayo cuando el había asentido echando a correr, la iglesia quedaba justo en frente pero la capilla estaba al fondo del terreno, encendió un cigarrillo y saco el celular, texto unas pocas palabras "llegara pronto" espero un poco, solo le dio dos pitadas a su cigarrillo cuando el teléfono vibro en su mano "ok". Dejo escapar el humo de sus pulmones, con un gran suspiro y una pregunta muda al aire, ¿lo lograría?

Había empezado a faltarle el aire a media carrera, aquella humedad le había más difícil respirar, se tropezó pero no callo, se tomó las rodillas y exhalo fuerte, miro a su derecha, era el lago, lo miro fijo, inexpresivo, los recuerdos agolparon en su mente.

Flash Back

_-Apresúrate Sasuke-kun- Su sonrisa dulce mientras jalaba su brazo. Llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo ondeante por el viento, su cabello largo suelto. Estaba feliz. _

_-No me jales Sakura- En realidad, no quería que lo soltara, llevaba un cesto en su otra mano, el solo tenía una camiseta tipo polo azul y una bermuda gris. _

_-Esto es hermoso- Lo era, pero era ella la que lo hacía ver hermoso, pensó. Sus ojos la miraron, su vestido ondeante, su cabello rosa levemente ondulado, sus ojos mirando el lago, sus brazos tersos sosteniendo un corazón imaginario en su pecho, su mirada dulce con un leve tinte en sus mejillas, y sus labios semi abiertos_

_-hmp- No miro al lago al igual que ella, ni tampoco a la cesta, tampoco puso atención al calor del verano. Solo podía mirarla a ella._

_Tomo levemente su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara, entre cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de ella, miro su rostro, queriendo grabar cada detalle. Sus largas pestañas al tener los ojos cerrados, su frente descubierta, sus cabello alrededor de su rostro enmarcándolo, sus mejillas suaves, sus nariz pequeña, y el sabor de sus labios, tersos, dulces, embriagadores. Se separaron, ella junto su frente con la de él poniéndose en puntas, rozando la punta de la nariz con la de él, sonrió y lo miro directamente a sus ojos, poso su mano en su hombro suavemente, era un peso delicioso para él. Sus labios se movieron, no dijo nada pero el había entendido perfectamente._

_….. "Te amo"…._

Fin Flash Back

Diviso las puertas de la capilla, no había escuchado las campanas, aun no había terminado la ceremonia, su corazón aun guardo esperanza, no le importaba, no importaba la distancia de tanto tiempo, no le importaba si en verdad amaba o no a ese hombre, no le importaba su apariencia en estos momentos, había perdido su corbata en alguna parte de la carrera al jalarla en busca de refrescarse un poco por el calor, el sudor cubría su frente, sus piernas pedían descanso, pero nada le importo.

Subió el primer peldaño, luego el segundo, después el tercero, a pesar de que corría le pareció eterna aquella pequeña escalera, por fin llego a la puerta abriendo precipitadamente. Todos habían vuelto a mirar, conocidos y desconocidos, pero no le importaba, alguien lo empujo a entrar. No se fijó quien, pero siguió su camino sin detenerse al altar. Nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera el supuesto "futuro esposo". El tomo delicadamente por los hombros, luego su mano roso su brazo lentamente cubierto por el encaje, llegando a su mano, la cual tomo.

-Sakura….- Se atrevió a empezar, deteniéndose al ver que ella retiraba su mano, pero él el agarro de nuevo

-Hijo mío, tienes algo que decir para impedir esta boda, habla ahora o calla para siempre- el sacerdote no lo miraba con reproche, si no con paciencia, incluso parecía que daba su aprobación

-...Sa…- La vio morderse el labio, como odiaba ese gesto pero a la vez lo amaba.

Flash Back

_-Hmp- Recibió la copa que le entregaba su mejor amigo, ya estaba cansado de la conversación, su parlanchín amigo no terminaba de hablar sobre su futura prometida_

_-No me estas ignorando verdad? Teme! –lo empujo, haciendo que chocara contra un cuerpo menos pesado que el de él. _

_Reacciono, agarrando su mano y atrayéndola sobre él, con lo que no contaba era con la sensación húmeda en su camisa azul, el espumeante licor de la copa de aquella persona se había derramado sobre el al querer salvarla. Miro hacia abajo, su peso era poco, su cabello era rosa, sus mejillas completamente rojas y sus ojos expresaban gratitud, pena, pero había algo más que solo se daría cuenta de que era tiempo después, algo que también estaba presente en él inconscientemente desde ese instante, algo que había florecido en el verano, había negado en el otoño, había querido olvidar en invierno y por fin lo había aceptado en aquella primavera._

_-Lo siento mucho- Se apartó unos cuantos centímetros, pero no muchos pues el aún tenía su mano en la cintura- Di….- se mordió el labio, sofocando algunas palabras en su garganta, se había dado cuenta_

_-Hmp….-solo había dicho, pero luego sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, luego una mano apuntando al vestido rosa pálido de ella_

_-No seas maleducado teme, tú también derramaste tu champan en su vestido- había dicho el revoltoso de Naruto_

_-Tú fuiste el que me empujo dobe- le dijo con el ceño fruncido señalándolo _

_-Quien te manda a ignorarme teme, te estaba contando algo importante – hizo el reclamo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_

_-dobe-_

_-teme-_

_-dobe-_

_-teme-_

_Una risilla los sacó de su discusión diaria, entonces su mundo desapareció, desde ese momento y para muchos más cada vez que estaba con ella. Su tersa mano, tan delicada cubriendo su boca, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas al sonreír y los ojos jades expresivos que había visto antes. Se compuso el cuello de la camisa y aclaro su voz, se presentaron y nunca olvidaría ese nombre, iba perfecto con la estación, con los arboles de aquel jardín, pensó mientras sus labios besaban el blanco dorso de su mano, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, quien se mordió el labio nuevamente, pero esta vez no había querido decir nada, hizo una sonrisa ladina al recordar su nombre_

_….. "Soy Sakura Haruno"…._

Fin Flash Back

-Tsk….-Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, quería pensar en que le iba a decir, no pensar, más bien ordenar todo lo que tenía para decirle, pero no hallaba el orden, las frases o las palabras correctas

-Suéltala –Su mano fue apartada de ella, aquel hombre ahora se interponía en su camino, se había puesto en frente de ella- quién eres? Que quieres? Habla!

-Apártate- Lo había agarrado de la camisa, pero lo soltó al sentir las suaves manos de ella pidiéndole suplicante con los ojos que lo soltara

-Si no piensas hablar lárgate, yo la hare feliz, yo le diré mil y un veces todo lo que usted no se atreve a decir- Su voz subió de tono, casi le grito, Sasuke apretó sus puños, miro a lo bajo

\- Como quieres que hable….- levanto su cabeza, había susurrado esas palabras, solo Sakura, el hombre y el sacerdote las había escuchado. Levanto su cabeza esta vez alzando la voz pero sin gritar –Como quieres que hable si no sé cómo expresarle todo lo que siento en palabras eh? –Miro a Sakura, frunció el ceño pero sabía que sus ojos mostraban frustración, lo volvió a mirar a él- como puedo expresarle en palabras lo feliz y afortunado que me sentí cuando la conocí en primavera hace cinco años, cuando apreté su cintura, bese su mano y al final de la noche me permitió llamarla dándome su teléfono, como quieres que le exprese lo nervioso que me sentía la primera vez que salimos y luego no me permitió besarla cuando bajo del auto, estuve ansioso, dudoso, como quieres que le explique la euforia que sentí al escuchar que me amaba aquel verano, que me dijo lo que sentía por mí, que compartimos juntos una convivencia después de dos años, como quieres que le explique cómo fue mi tristeza al verla llorar cuando me fui –Hizo una pausa, esta vez al ver la lagrima que se resbalaba por la mejilla de ella, la seco con sus dedos, posando su mano en la mejilla de ella, continuo sin apartarla- como quieres que te explique que no quería irme, que no podía llevarte, que sería difícil, que tenía miedo de perderte, de demostrarte mi verdadera naturaleza, como quieres que te explique la sensación de detener el corazón adolorido y roto al saber en invierno que te casabas después de tres años de no verte – limpio esta vez una segunda lagrima, ella lo miro a los ojos- como voy a decirte Sakura, que no soy el hombre perfecto para ti pero soy uno que no puede vivir sin ti, uno terco, celoso y frio que no sabe usar las palabras pero que siente que se muere a cada día sin su cerezo a su lado…

El silencio atónito de todos en la capilla no le importo, la mirada dulce del sacerdote la ignoro, la mirada confusa del novio le dio igual, solo limpiaba con dulzura e impaciencia las lágrimas de la cara dulce y sonrojada de Sakura, sus ojos se tornaron preocupados, pero ella solo detuvo sus manos con las suyas, lo miro por primera vez en tanto tiempo con dulzura, con compresión, y solo asintió, como dándole a entender que lo perdonaba, que tiempo después se enteraría que ella sospechaba todo aquello pero que él nunca se lo había confirmado, que la había hecho dudar, y eso la había arrojado a brazos de otro hombre.

-Lo siento- Ella entrego el ramo de flores a su prometido, agarro la mano del pelinegro

No necesito más, apretó su mano suavemente y juntos salieron de la capilla, a paso ligero, sin mirar a nadie, desvió su mirada a la entrada, una sonrisa brillante lo recibió, solo asintió, su mejor amigo había sido el que lo había empujado a entrar en la capilla. El rubio tomo su celular, solo oprimió en la pantalla el botón de llamar, dejo que sonara una vez y volvió a colgar, guardando el celular en su bolsillo y volviendo al lado de su esposa, que lo miro sonriente y con los ojos perla vidriosos, se sentía feliz.

A lo lejos, por la otra entrada del lugar, estaba el auto de su hermano, aun aferrado a la mano de la pelirrosa la tomo por la cintura al sentir que se tropezó, la alzó y le dio una vuelta en el aire, ella solo dio una pequeña risilla, la bajo con cuidado, junto su frente con la de ella, rozo su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, poniendo en el camino un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Miro sus ojos jade fijamente.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha – Se separó, pero tomo sus manos entre las suyas – Te amo más que a mi propia vida –se hinco ante ella, con una rodilla en el suelo besando su mano –Nunca podría vivir sin ti, nunca te dejare, el día que lo haga será porque me he muerto –miro a sus ojos vidriosos, una sonrisa leve pero amorosa se posó en los suyos – por favor, cásate conmigo-

Sintió el frio césped a su espalda, pero la deliciosa sensación de tenerla a ella sobre él, rodeando sus brazos a su cintura, sus labios rozándose y el olor de cerezos era todo lo que podía pedir. Error, era más de lo que podía pedir.

_….. "Acepto"…._


End file.
